percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Hazelcats/Happy Fun Sad Story Time With Hazel!
Hello, darlings! Here is my own collection of wiki chat story time tellings that will be added to over time. Have fun! By reading this blog, you have agreed that the user Hazelcats is not responsible for any of the following symptoms: Damage of Feels and/or Emotions PTSD Crying Over obsessive shipping Anger issues Unusual dreams Unusual emotions or any other feeling or trauma that may occur after reading any of the following stories Flames(AKA: Everyone Dies)(To Be Renamed When Hazel Has More Inspiration) There was a little girl who lived in a kingdom far, far away. She went to school, and had fun with her friends. She was very, very happy, and had not a care in the world. But all that changed....when the Fire Nation attacked. She had been sleeping when the Enemy atacked, using flames and bombs and horrible things for their weapons. Her parents woke her and they ran for it, running from the wall of fire that was coming towards them, but soldiers found them, and the little girl was taken from her parents, who pushed her away into the trees at the last second. She never saw them again. The girl ran for her life, until finally collapsing from exhaustion. She sat there and cried herself to sleep. The next morning, the sky was still dark. Ash and smoke fell from the sky. It had started to snow, and the snow was black from soot. And despite the haunting memories of boiling fire from the night before, it was cold. The little girl, terrified that the soldiers might come looking for her, began to walk. There were not many trees, but there didn't seem to be damage from the fire. And after what seemed like hours of walking, she stopped, tired and hungry and alone, and she laid down to sleep. But it seemed to be only minutes after she had fallen asleep, when she was once again awake. Something was moving in the bushes. Scared, the girl tried to hide in one of the bushes, but alas it did not work, and when the creature appeared from behind the tree... A little boy was standing there. The boy, who lived near a village nearby, almost immediately made it clear that he was not an enemy. After a few moments, the girl stood up. The boy brought her to his mother's house, where he lived with her and her alone, as their father had left long ago, and his only sibling had long ago died of sickness. The mother, after hearing the girl's heart-breaking tale, took the child in to live with them. The girl was eventually enrolled in the local school, and made friends, though none of them she was closer to then the boy who had rescued her. Years passed on. All was normal. The girl was once again happen. But....yet again...the Fire Nation decided more territory was needed for their kingdom. It again happened in the night. The day before had been almost normal, peaceful. A happier day then usual. But in the late hours of the dark, the sky lit up in flames. The girl, who would never forget the sounds of the exploding flames, woke first. And the three tried to run. But it was too late, and the soldiers were soon upon them. The mother went down first, old and tired and unable to run as fast. The girl couldn't help but see her own mother, in the back of her mind. But they ran, and when it seemed that maybe, they might escape, shrill whistling sound pierced the air, and an arrow pierced the boy's back. The girl, horrified, managed to hide with the boy and drag him to safety. But, when she tried to save him, it was too late, and he died before her eyes. Heart-broken and alone, surrounded by dancing flames, the girl kissed him for the first time. But the boy, cold and gone, simply lay there. And when the soldiers found them, and took the girl away, the girl did not protest. Because, even if she were to die at the hands of the fire nation, she would be with her love at last. Hunger Games Based Fanfiction (Hazel will rename it later meh) It's raining. Clouds cover the sky, and you're not sure if it is still day, or if night has fallen. You're cold and hungry and alone, curled up in a small cave carved into the side of one of the mountains. You're trying not to cry-you can't cry, not now. What if the cameras are watching? The cameras-they're always watching, waiting, waiting for your final breath, to be captured on film and made timeless and eternal. Death was eternal, after all. It made sense that they'd want to film and store it for the world to see. That doesn't mean you have to like it. Despite your attempts, a fire refuses to start. You close your eyes tightly, rubbing your hands together and blowing on them in a weak attempt to regain some sort of feeling. Your fingers are numb, and because of that, you can't properly look through the few supplies you have managed to salvage, or unzip the bag with the blanket you stole from the careers, or treat the injury you've gained. The injury is bad, but you don't know its extent. All you know is that you're bleeding and it refuses to stop and it hurts. God, it hurts. But then, what was pain? You've felt so much of it, you're not sure you can feel it anymore. You don't want to be alone. Your ally. She's still out there. Alone. She's alone because you, not anyone else, but you have failed her. You're the one who went off by yourself, you were the one who was caught by the careers, the one that got yourself injured this way. It's your fault the bleeding won't stop and it's your fault that she's alone. It's your fault she's going to look up the sound of cannons and down to the sight of blood staining the stone floor. You want to see her again. You don't deserve it, you don't deserve it at all. You don't deserve the comfort of another person beside you, and you certainly don't deserve her. You don't deserve her at all. She's done so much for you, she really has. She's the closest friend you have. And now, you're leaving her alone to face the misery and cruelty alone. Death really is a selfish thing. Story yay Once upon a time, there was a little girl that lived in a castle. It was a very dark castle, and it was hard to see. There were no windows, and the only lights came from lanterns. The castle was also very big, but the little girl had never gone to most of the castle. Her entire life, she had been restricted to a small portion of the castle that contained only a bedroom, a kitchen, and a small library. The castle was also very big, but the little girl had never gone to most of the castle. Her entire life, she had been restricted to a small portion of the castle that contained only a bedroom, a kitchen, and a small library. The man spent only three days at the castle each month, and only one day would he spend time with the girl. The man told the girl to call him "father." Each month, he would teach her about the outside world from books that taught about dark people, criminals, and witches, and how wicked and cruel the world was. The man tried every visit to teach the girl that the world was evil, and to never venture outside the castle. But the girl wouldn't listen, insisting there was more, and she tried to find an escape during any moment she could get away from her father and the maid. But for years, she found none. But one day, just days before her father was due to appear again, she found something. That day, the maid had gotten sick, and had been resting in her quarters, so the little girl, who had been learning to cook from the maid, made her own meal. But the girl, who had always been a bit clumsy, accidentally dropped several pots. While picking them up, she noticed one had hit the wall and it had caused one of the stones to be pushed into the wall. Curious, the girl investigated the wall, pushing the stone farther into the wall. Suddenly, the stones began to move, and a passageway opened. Quickly moving so the maid would not catch her, the girl went into the passageway and quickly walked through a long, dark hallway, stumbling every few steps, as there was very little light. Eventually, a small light appeared ahead, and it grew bigger and bigger until she reached a large, open room with stain-glass windows with a large, closed door. Looking around at the beautiful windows, she stood there in awe at the sunlight that poured in through the multicolored glass. After a few moments, she realized that the maid could realize she was gone any time, and quickly went to the doors and opened them. Outside was a forest seemed to go on forever, and she stepped outside onto the grass. Ecstatic, she quickly took off through the forest. However, it wasn't long before she realized she had no idea what was out there, or where she was going. Almost panicking, she wondered if she should go back, when suddenly, the maid appeared, crashing through the trees in a panicked frenzy. The maid yelled at her for doing something so foolish, and then, the girl realized that she shouldn't, couldn't go back. Defending herself, she brought up the point that the maid had to stay there at the castle for forever as well. The maid, who was only a few years older than the girl, thought about this, and agreed that maybe going out into the world would be better. The maid, who had barely been eleven when she had begun to serve the girl, was now in her late teenage years, and had for long been old enough to marry, work, and get an education from the few schools that offered teaching to females. So the two took off through the forest, the maid using the little memory and knowledge of the nearby area she had to navigate them. Eventually, the two found a village, both hungry and tired from their journey. Finding an inn, they went inside and were greeted by a young man. The boy introduced himself as Ers, the inkeeper's son, who was watching the place while his father was away fighting in the war. The girl, suddenly realizing she had to say her own name, knew she could not say her real identity. Quickly searching the room for any idea of a name, as her knowledge of them were very little, she spotted a fabric in the corner of the room and spoke, "Dot." The maid, who also had the same idea, said the name "Leaf" from spotting a tree out of one of the inn's windows. Ers, knowing they must have journeyed very far and were very hungry, offered them a small meal and a room to stay in for the night. WIP Category:Blog posts